The Battle of the Bands
by LegionInfinity
Summary: The Battle of the Bands. It only comes around once a year and this year, a new band will be in their midst, Four Elements. Aryan has high hopes for their band and the contest, the boys are not as thrilled. If you thought learning an instrument was hard, you've never had to teach a different instrument to four very stubborn boys. Can she do it in time to beat The Hard Rockers?


We were sitting in a music shop down on Main Street. Yes, I know you were expecting some kind of epic beginning, but that's really where our story started.

Cole heaved a big sigh.

"Honestly Aryan, I can't believe you dragged all of us down here just to find someone to get your piano tuned."

I turned toward him.

"So you wanted me, your "helpless little sister", to come out all alone in the big scary city where anything could happen?"

Cole sighed again.

"No."

"Hey guys! Come over here and look at this!", Jay shouted from across the shop.

Cole and I walked over to where Jay was looking at a poster on the wall.

'

"There's a Battle of the Bands going on in Ninjago next month, we should so sign up!"

Cole scoffed.

"Come on, none of us can play any instruments OR sing."

"No, no, you can all sing." I said as I bent down to look at the poster.

All of them blushed, I could hear the embarrassment in that little voice in their heads.

"What makes you say that?"

"Come on, I hear you all singing in the shower. Your naturals."

I stood up and looked at Cole, I crossed my arms.

"So did you miraculously get better or did you lie to Dad about being able to preform?"

Cole looked at the ground.

"I never said I wasn't good at it, I just said it wasn't my thing."

Our attention was turned as the little bell at the top of the door jingled. We all looked up.

"Is that...?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Oh my gosh! It's the Hard Rockers! There only like the best band in Ninjago!" Jay squealed.

"That's right. We're the best of the best." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around.

"Let me guess, you must be Keith, lead singer of the Hard Rockers."

He smiled.

"Right again, and if you excuse us, we're going to sign up for Battle of the Bands."

He took a big black marker out of his pocket and signed "Hard Rockers" really big at the top of the sign-up sheet. Then he turned to me.

"If you want to sweetheart, we could make you an honorary band member."

He reached out and stroked my face with his hand, I immediately pulled away.

"Back off Sick-o, I already have a boyfriend."

Keith winked at me.

"But he isn't here right now is he, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Yes, but what he DOES know might hurt you."

Zane walked out from behind a display. I smiled.

Compared to slimy, skinny Keith, Zane was a gorilla. Keith backed up.

"Whoa, sorry man. Just having a little fun."

Zane looked at Keith.

"And I'm going to have fun pounding you face in."

"Okay!", I said, stepping in between them, "No need to start a fight now, besides Keith, we were thinking of signing up for the Battle of the Bands."

Keith laughed.

"That's rich! You actually think you have a chance against us?"

I looked around.

"Oh you were talking about you guys?"

Keith sneered and stepped towards me.

"You watch your back, little lady, because when the time comes, we show no mercy."

With that, he turned on the heel of his boot and left, his cronies following closely behind.

Zane leaned down next to me.

"Are we really going to sign up?"

"Yea."

"Wait a minute," Cole and Kai walked out from the next aisle over, "we're doing what now?"

"We," I said removing a pen from my purse, "are signing up for the Battle of the Bands."

"But, none of us know how to play anything!" Kai sputtered.

"We can change that real quickly."

Jay looked at me skeptically.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to play what instrument?"

Hm, I hadn't thought about that. I thought about how earlier, Cole was trying out a drum set, Kai and Jay were over in the guitar section and Zane was checking out keyboards. I smiled.

"Cole will play drums, Kai will play lead guitar, Zane will play keyboard, you will play bass and I will sing and play classical piano when needed. You'll all sing back-up, and lead in some songs."

Jay looked defeated. But then, a devilish smile crept up onto his face.

"What would we even call ourselves."

I smiled. That one I HAD thought of.

"That's easy." I said, removing the cap from the pen and moving over to the sheet, "we'll call ourself, Four Elements."

I looked at the name, standing out because it was in silver pen. I turned to look at the boys.

"Now, let's get to work."


End file.
